User blog:ElectricMayhem/Gremlins 3 (fan fiction)
Gremlins 3 is a fan-fiction idea by ElectricMayhem... since it wont probably ever happen due to them remaking the first movie instead... :( Plot Billy and Kate have moved to Clamp Corners, where they live a normal life with their pet Mogwai Gizmo, until one day when Gizmo gets lost at the grocery store and is sprayed with water while hiding in the produce! Gizmo tries to find his way back home and must journey all alone through Clamp Corners to find Billy and Kate's house, as the new Mogwai terrorize the grocery store and, at midnight, eat everything, growing into cocoons. When Gizmo reaches home, Billy and Kate go to the grocery store to destroy the cocoons but the store closes before they can get it, and when they try to break in the alarm goes off and Billy is arrested... again. Meanwhile, Daniel Clamp is preparing for the Christmas festivities when he hears his good friend Billy is in jail. Daniel bails him out, but it is already morning, and the cocoons have hatched. The Gremlins are seemingly stuck in the grocery store, until they manage to all hide in boxes of toys, which some parents grab for their kids, unwittingly bringing the Gremlins home with them. When the Gremlins jump out and attack, the family calls the police, but the Gremlins manage to all cover up with a kid's coat, protecting themselves from the sunlight, and run off to the local high school, where they cause chaos by messing with the intercom, blowing up all the computers in the computer lab, turning the sprinklers on in the cafeteria (which gets some hiding Gremlins wet, causing them to sprout more Gremlins), and then finally messing with the chemicals in the chemistry lab, which causes one Gremlin to grow two other arms, one Gremlin to turn giant, and one Gremlin to get a scorpion-like tail. At Daniel Clamp's house, Billy tells Daniel about the new Gremlins, and the two rush to the grocery store and search for the Gremlins, not finding them anywhere. Billy realizes they must have snuck out somehow, and Clamp has the police search all over town for the Gremlins. The Gremlins are eventually found in the high school chemistry lab, but the three mutant gremlins manage to escape, as well as a handful of normal Gremlins. The Gremlins hide in the boiler room, all but the crazy one, Tom, who is in the bathroom. He climbs into a toilet and gets wet, causing several other Gremlins to be born. The high school is evacuated, as the Gremlins take over the entire building. Murray Futterman, the history teacher, is trapped in a classroom and cornered by the Scorpion Gremlin, who tries to sting him, but Murray ducks and the Scorpion Gremlin's tail gets stuck in the wall. Murray runs for it, and gets in his car. He decides to get revenge on the Gremlins for what they did all those years ago back in Kingston Falls. He crashes his car through the front of the building and into the Gremlin-filled lobby, killing several Gremlins. Murray backs up and speeds away to find Billy. Daniel Clamp calls a meeting at town hall to discuss the situation at the high school, and the people of the town decide to lead an army in there, guns blazing, and take them down. Daniel Clamp has the people vote on it, and everyone agrees with it. The police force head into the high school, armed and dangerous, but all the Gremlins are gone. They search the school, and one police officer is attacked by the reincarnated Mohawk, who was hiding in a locker. The police officers chase the new Mohawk, who manages to tear his way into the air vents. They throw a grenade into the vent and seemingly kill Mohawk. However, Mohawk has safely made it to the principal's office, where he taunts the officers by laughing maniacally over the intercom. They rush to the principal's office, but Mohawk has already left. Down in the boiler room, all the other Gremlins are partying using random school supplies. One Gremlin has made a little animal figurine using a couple pencils stabbed into an eraser, but another Gremlin eats it. Outside, Billy, Daniel Clamp, and Murray are standing outside the school, and Billy realizes the sun is about to go down in an hour. In the school, the officers are searching for Mohawk when one of them discovers the Gremlin horde down in the boiler room. The Gremlins all charge at the officer, using school supplies as weapons. The other officers try to help but are attacked by the three mutant Gremlins. In the chemistry lab, Mohawk has returned and is looking at the chemicals. He drinks a couple of random chemicals, which causes a chain reaction that horribly deforms him, causing his flesh to hang off his body, his eyes fall out, and he has a decayed, zombie-like appearance, but discovers on accident that he is also immune to the sunlight. Mohawk escapes the school as all the officers are able to defeat the rest of the Gremlins by distracting them with an iPod playing "Heigh Ho" from Snow White, and then throwing a grenade at all of them. However, the three mutant Gremlins remain, and trap the officers in the boiler room. Outside, Billy, Daniel Clamp, and Murray are sitting in Murray's car and waiting, and Billy notices that it's nearly night time. Just then, they are attacked by the mutated Mohawk, who Billy claims looks sort of familiar. As Mohawk stands on the hood of the car, they crash the car up against a building, which causes Mohawk to slam into the side of the building and then fall to the ground as they back up. They crash into Mohawk again and crush him between the front of the car and the building, killing him. They get out and take breaths, and Billy hears Gizmo yelling. Billy looks under his seat and sees Gizmo snuck into the car with them. Billy looks up and sees that the sun has gone down, and it's night. Billy and Gizmo rush to the high school as Daniel Clamp and Murray remain on the lookout. In the school, Billy and Gizmo see all the destruction the Gremlins have caused. They enter the chemistry lab, and are attacked by the mutant Gremlins. The Giant Gremlin punches Billy in the gut, causing him to drop Gizmo. The Scorpion Gremlin hits Gizmo with his tail, sending Gizmo flying against the wall as the mutants take Billy away. Gizmo gets up and realizes what he must do. Having watched Aliens at the beginning of the film and seeing Ridley in the mech suit, Gizmo goes to the robotics class and grabs the remote control for one of the tiny robots the class built. Gizmo hops on top of the robot and goes to rescue Billy. Back outside, Daniel Clamp tries to contact the government as Murray contemplates going in after Billy. Suddenly, the seemingly dead Mohawk crawls out from between the front of the car and the wall and attacks the two. Murray pushes Daniel out of Mohawk's way, and Mohawk tackles Murray to the ground. Daniel kicks Mohawk of Murray and begins to stomp on him repeatedly. Murray gets up and runs off to the school with Daniel, as Mohawk gets back up and goes after them. In the school nurse's office, Billy wakes up, strapped to a chair, as the Scorpion Gremlin holds his tail to Billy's throat. The Scorpion Gremlin laughs at Billy and taunts him, right when Gizmo rides in on the tiny robot. The Scorpion Gremlin is surprised, as Gizmo presses the big button on the remote, causing the little catapult on the back of the robot to throw an open bottle of lemonade (which Gizmo stole from the vending machine) right at the Scorpion Gremlin's face, causing the citric acid to burn his eyes. Gizmo climbs up on the chair and unties Billy, as the Scorpion Gremlin screams in pain. Billy kicks the Scorpion Gremlin's face, and Gizmo finishes off the Scorpion Gremlin by inflating his stomach up with a basketball pump until he explodes. Billy grabs Gizmo and the two run away. In the hall, the Four-Armed Gremlin and the Giant Gremlin splash water from the water fountain on themselves, spawning more mutant Gremlins: a Two-Headed Gremlin, a Cat Gremlin, a Stretchy Gremlin, a Unicorn Gremlin, a Winged Gremlin, a Tiny Gremlin, and a Firebreathing Gremlin. The Mutant Gremlins escape the school and rampage through the city. Inside the school, Murray and Daniel Clamp run into Billy and Gizmo in the halls, and tell him that Mohawk is still alive. Suddenly, Mohawk turns on the sprinklers, causing Gizmo to spawn a huge army of evil Mogwai. Billy, Gizmo, Murray, and Daniel run away as the evil Mogwai chase them. The four manage to escape the school and run off to get help. At Billy and Kate's house, Kate has barricaded all the doors and windows, terrified. She hears a knock at the door, and freaks out. She gets a broomstick, moves the furniture out from in front of the door, unlocks it, and opens it, then immediately hits the person with the broomstick. However, the person she hits is just Billy. She apologizes, and Billy, Gizmo, Murray, and Daniel Clamp enter the house. Daniel's phone rings, and it is a call from two scientist friends of his (Martin and Lewis from Gremlins 2) who have just made a device capable of emitting light as bright as the sun. Daniel tells Billy they must go see Martin and Lewis, and Kate goes with them. They manage to make it to the Splice O' Life lab, where Martin and Lewis show Daniel their "Sunlight Generator". Daniel tells them they just need to attach it to a helicopter, fly over the city, and shine the light on all the Gremlins. Martin tells him that his rich cousin owns a helicopter. Martin calls his rich cousin, who flies over in his helicopter. They chain the Sunlight Generator to the bottom of the helicopter, facing down, and take off. Billy, Gizmo, and Martin's rich cousin fly over the city, as Billy and Martin's rich cousin have a brief conversation about the Gremlins. As they fly over the city, all the Gremlins are destroyed, besides the sun-proof Mohawk. As the helicopter lands down, Mohawk jumps on top of it before the three can get out, but Martin's cousin kills him by starting up the helicopter as Mohawk is on top of it, slicing Mohawk up with the propeller. The day is saved again and Kate tells Billy they should spend Christmas vacation back in Kingston Falls, so they can visit Billy's parents. Martin's cousin offers to bring them to Kingston Falls when they leave for Christmas vacation, and Billy thanks him. Characters *Billy Peltzer *Kate Peltzer *Gizmo *Daniel Clamp *Murray Futterman *Gremlins **Mohawk - A reincarnated version of Mohawk from Gremlins 2, he looks exactly the same as he did in Gremlins 2, he was spawned by Gizmo **Tom - The crazy one, he is a reincarnated version of Daffy, he was spawned by Gizmo **William - A reincarnated version of Lenny, he was spawned by Gizmo **Theodore - A reincarnated version of George, he was spawned by Gizmo **Flasher - A reincarnated version of the Flasher Gremlin who wraps some tinfoil around himself as a Mogwai and flashes someone in the grocery store, he was spawned by Gizmo **Scorpion Gremlin - A Gremlin who drank a chemical in the chemistry lab and was mutated to have a scorpion-like tail **Four-Armed Gremlin - A Gremlin who drank a chemical in the chemistry lab and was mutated to have two extra arms **Giant Gremlin - A Gremlin who drank a chemical in the chemistry lab and was mutated to be seven feet tall **Two-Headed Gremlin - A mutant Gremlin with two heads who was spawned by another mutant Gremlin **Cat Gremlin - A mutant Gremlin who walked on four legs, had a tail, and meowed who was spawned by another mutant Gremlin **Stretchy Gremlin - A mutant Gremlin who could stretch it's limbs who was spawned by another mutant Gremlin **Unicorn Gremlin - A mutant Gremlin who had a Unicorn horn sticking out of it's forehead who was spawned by another mutant Gremlin **Winged Gremlin - A mutant Gremlin with insect-like wings who was spawned by another mutant Gremlin **Tiny Gremlin - A mutant Gremlin who was extremely small who was spawned by another mutant Gremlin **Firebreathing Gremlin - A mutant Gremlin who breathed fire who was spawned by another mutant Gremlin *Evil Mogwai - Evil Mogwai spawned by Gizmo when Mohawk turned on the sprinklers in the school *Martin *Lewis *Ace - The rich cousin of Martin and Lewis who owns and knows how to fly a helicopter. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon